The present invention relates to novel polymers which are poly(4-substituted styrene/N-substituted maleimides) as well as a process for the production and use thereof. This polymer has been found to be useful in the preparation of various compositions such as adhesives and coatings, as well as surfactants and electrically and/or optically active materials. These polymers have the empirical formula ##STR2## wherein X and Y oppositely consist of an electron accepting group and an electron donating group; or oppositely a hydrophobic group and an ionic or non-ionic hydrophilic group, and wherein the molecular weight ranges from about 1,000 to 500,000, preferably from about 5,000 to about 500,000.
It is known in the art, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,268, to produce homopolymers of substituted maleimide copolymers similar to those described above but wherein the styrenic group is absent and the Y group is aryl. This patent teaches the usefulness of the aryl substituted materials as high temperature resistant binders for photoresists. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,720 and 4,100,140 describe certain bismaleimides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,268 and EPO No. 187 517 describe certain maleimides having N-aryl substitution. EPO No. 140 273 describes photoresists employing certain maleimide containing copolymers. Japanese Pat. Nos. 79016995; 61218607 and 54101200 describe copolymers of vinyl phenols and maleic acid anhydride. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,536 describes copolymers of aromatic maleimides, maleimides and vinyl aromatic monomers. Polyvinyl phenols are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,292 and 4,439,516. The invention provides compositions of matter derived from alternating copolymers of 4-acetoxystyrene and maleic anhydride. These compositions comprise perfectly alternating copolymers containing, as alternating side chains two different functional side chains. These side chains are selected on the basis of their ability to interact in a manner which produces useful properties. These non-exclusively include surface active materials in which the alternating side chains are hydrophobic and hydrophilic groups. The hydrophilic groups could be non-ionic or ionic in character. These materials find use as surfactants or as surface treatments and coatings especially for fibers and films. These copolymers are also useful as electrically or optically active materials in which the alternating groups are electron donors and acceptors. These materials find use as photoconductors, semiconductors and non-linear optical devices. The invention also provides a method for the synthesis of these materials based upon the differential reactivity of the substituted phenolic group and the anhydride group in the copolymer. Synthesis is by the formation of poly(4-hydroxy-styrene alt N-alkyl or aryl maleimides) by reaction of poly(4-acetoxystyrene alt maleic anhydride) with a primary amine. The hydroxystyrene groups in the maleimide copolymer are then further reacted with the desired substituent. Optionally the primary amine reaction provides the Y substituent.